


Sated

by xof1013



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first time to steal your breath away - a PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sated

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a surprise holiday prezzie for both Alexis and Margo. Hopefully you'll enjoy the heat on this cold cold nite.

Sated

by xof

(December 22, 2003)

 

It wasn't a moment he could question. Not one that he would have been able to explain in the aftermath. What was, was.... And it felt bloody fanTAStic.

Sooo damn good, better than he'd dreamed....

And for each second that passed, each segment of time that didn't follow with this coming to an end - that continued each into the next and the next, almost unending - he was ever more grateful and sure.

It was a certainty, the two of them. What was happening between them both. What each was wanting/needing/doing/experiencing, each with the other. To the other....

But one thought breeched through the scattered tingled-torn senses of Vince's mind...

'Oh my god - Oh my god, it was REAL.'

This now, now known. How in hell had THIS started? And why hadn't it ever happened before....

Again, the questions fell to the moment - overwhelmed by the FEEL of it - of them together.

Midnight curls and sandy spikes - two heads on one pillow as lips played and merged, chorused by the moans of their first true kiss. The first filled with further intent. The both of them, lean and luminescent in the half light of the low lamps at bedside as more skin was revealed by wandering hands. First one shirt and then the other torn away as the taste of them melted their inhibitions at crossing the line into the state of *more* for which they'd always dreamed.

Vince moaned out in protest when the kiss ended and Stuart pulled back to look at him. Those eyes, blimey. Expression - fire and need. The determination and passion evident in their depths as Stuart rolled them until Vince was beneath him, swooping down to take Vince's mouth again.

Hmmm, the taste of him - liquid, hot and intimate. Stuart on his tongue, past his lips. Vince shivered and pressed up against the weight of the man who held him on the bed, reveling at being under Stuart's body - at feeling the friction of skin against skin. He wanted more, wanted it fast - wanted it slow. The need for this moment evidenced by the rushing roar of Vince's blood through his body, in his ears - his heart beating fast and strong even as his flesh melted, weak with wanting.

When at last air was at its last limits, Stuart released Vince's mouth - smiling down at him as Vince whispered his name, all husky and rough. "Again. Say my name again, Vince."

"Stuart. Stuart, Stua..." The word left unfinished as Vince gasped aloud when Stuart dove forward and raked his teeth in a tease down Vince's throat. "Ahh, please." When he tried to touch Stuart, Vince found his hands held fast - pushed against the mattress as Stuart rose up to sit astride Vince's hips, bottom centered over the hard bulge of his cock hidden beneath the constricting fabric of his pants. Straining against hold, Vince managed to plead, "Off. Take them off us." He looked up at the wicked expression that shown across Stuart's face, and felt his insides clench at the mischievous and lustful intent that was behind it. "Let me feel you, bare. Stuart, please...."

His words did their work. Stuart's eyes darkened, lids heavy with his arousal - humor taking a backseat to fulfillment's potential. Pressing down on Vince's captured wrists, he ground back and over his best friend's groin - circling against him. "Feel me now? I can, you." He continued to move over Vince, even as he released the man's hands to sit up. Holding Vince's widened eyes with his own, Stuart opened his belt - jerking it from the loops and slinging it across the room before he popped open his pants. He moaned as his hard cock came free, underwear having not been on his agenda that day. Grabbing hold, he stroked his length as he rose up on his knees and told the gob smacked man beneath him to, "push 'em off me."

Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Vince unconsciously licked his lips as his hands traveled to Stuart's hips. He wanted to touch him, to feel Stuart's hard-on beneath his fingers but he managed to hold the impulse in and do what Stuart wanted him to - the fabric sliding under the push/pull of his hands until the pants stopped at Stuart's knees. Until Stuart was naked to his eyes, hands at his sides - letting Vince look his fill even as Stuart watch him do so....

With a slow, sensual slide - Stuart leaned in, and up Vince's body - hands on either side of Vince's head as he hovered above him, lips a breath away - eyes locked. And then his voice sounded, low - Stuart saying, "Do it, Vince. Touch me."

It was a challenge, it was an offer, it was a gift. One that Vince wouldn't let himself shy away from now that it was his for the taking. He raised a foot, hooking Stuart's pants and then kicked them off - the both of them having already lost their shoes earlier before all *this* began. Burying his fingers in Stuart's hair, Vince pulled the man down against him as they kissed again. They rolled about, legs tangling - the friction of Vince's pants against Stuart's body making them both moan as they played over and into each other's mouths. And Vince did as commanded.... He touched. He touched everywhere....

Down the smooth line of Stuart's back, over the small flare of his arse - the curves high and tight, fitting perfectly in Vince's hands. Continuing back up over Stuart's hips and sides, Vince teased a touch over Stuart's chest and stomach - reaching down, down, down until he held Stuart's hard length in his palm. Hot, silken steel - vibrant and so damn good to feel. He absorbed the growling moan that Stuart let out into their kiss at the touch, murmuring back in turn as he reveled in giving him pleasure. Stuart bit playfully into Vince's bottom lip, shivering against him as he arched into the grip of Vince's hand, purposefully pushing his thigh between Vince's legs - pressing up against his friend's hard constricted cock.

At Vince's gasp, Stuart switched gears with a sudden move - pulling back from their kiss and Vince's hand as he flipped Vince over onto his back before reaching down with near frantic hands to rid him of his pants. Vince groaned out as the rough play sent the fabric of his clothes to stroke over his sensitive hard-on, before they were off and thrown blindly across the room. Leaving him completely naked, a match for Stuart's state - aroused and needing so much more of a good thing.

With equal parts fire and demand, Stuart pounced . . . ravishing Vince's mouth, his mind, with a kiss that seared both their nerves. Under the onslaught, Vince buried one hand in the tangled dark whirlwind of Stuart's hair and stroked his lover's body with the other. He spread himself wide; his legs open to allow Stuart to fit perfectly between, with his arms full of the man he so desperately desired.

When next they gasped apart, Stuart traveled his touch down the length of Vince's body - tracing the salt of Vince's skin as he nuzzled and licked at the man's throat. With a naughty murmur, Stuart latched onto the sensitive spot at the start of Vince's collarbone with his mouth. He suckled until Vince cried out, arching up against him as he rode the pleasure/pain of Stuart's marking. When Vince tried to pull him back up, Stuart wrestled Vince's hands back down at his sides - keeping them prisoner with the weight of his arms. He lifted up to look at him with a wild gaze, leaving the man below him stunned in its wake.

Vince had never had a man look at him with such hunger. The very thought of Stuart wanting him so intently, let alone the power of the reality, was enough to send a knee-jerk twitch down his spine and through his leaking cock. He could feel the heat of Stuart's eyes - the touch of them over his face and body almost a physical caress, until he lie flushed and aching. Words thick and ragged, he said, "Stuart. Please, I.... Please." He wasn't mindful really of what he wanted, just that he wanted everything - and wanted it now.

Stuart's face was brilliant in response, open and echoing the same. Nothing closed off, the gleam in his eyes holding true. He smiled a small grin, and then lowered his mouth to cover Vince's lips - words passing over and into their kiss. "I could come from just watching you look at me." He moved to whisper in Vince's ear, "The way you eat me with your eyes." Biting playfully there, he purred out a sound that had Vince almost whimpering in reply.

Turning a bit, Vince pushed his face into Stuart's soft black hair. He inhaled deeply, wrapping his legs firmly around the back of Stuart's own . . . pulling him closer as he tried again to free his hands so he could touch him.

Stuart shushed him, tisking out a sound that tickled Vince's neck. "No you don't. You're not moving till I say." He lifted up and sat back - this time over Vince's stomach, hovering just above the reach of his friend's cock - denying them both the pleasure of contact. His knees and legs held Vince's arms captive from play. Running his fingers softly over Vince's chest, circling his hard nipples before rolling them each in turn - Stuart asked, "What do you want?" His tone broached no hesitation.

Vince closed his eyes and gave up his answer, "You."

Pulling hard at Vince's nipple, Stuart watched as his eyes snapped open in surprise. "That's who, Vince. *What* do you want?" He brushed his fingertips over Vince's wet kiss-bruised mouth. "I want you to say it. Tell me what you need."

Shaking with the full emotion those words engendered, Vince let his eyes follow the course of his reply. "Your mouth, hands. Body." Shuddering out a harsh low breath, Vince finished as he admired the proud flesh risen full and hard against Stuart's stomach. "Your cock." Shoving at the bracing hold of Stuart's legs, Vince yanked his arms out - jerking Stuart down onto him with full force as both men groaned at the contact of their bodies from chest to toes. Holding Stuart's gaze, Vince demanded - pled for what he knew they both had to have.... "Fuck me."

Stuart moved against him, hissing out a, "Yessssssssssss," as they ground their hips together. The feel of their cocks stroking over, along and against its partner caused them to move faster - closer, until it was almost enough.

But not the all they required....

Vince moaned as Stuart reached between them, taking him in hand - teasing him until he was writhing against the dark blue sheets of Stuart's bed. He gasped out in loud gusts of air, sweat stinging his eyes as he was worked towards his impending end. Stuart's name his mantra, his creed as his world jerked with a violence that shuddered through his system and spilled out in a rush over Stuart's hand, over their stomachs.

Lying blissed out, Vince was called back by the feel of warm breath being blown in a tease over his mouth. He opened his eyes, finding his whole field of vision was the blue of Stuart's eyes. Parting his lips to say....something, Vince stopped as Stuart raised his wet fingers to trace the curve of his mouth - leaving it coated lightly in his own seed. A true magnet for Stuart to take, to taste as he leaned in and took another kiss - their tongues sharing the evidence of Vince's climax between them.

Ending the contact with a pleased murmur, Stuart made a slow show of licking his hand clean - even as he circled his hips forward, sliding his hard-on in the slick mess that covered Vince's abdomen. It was one of the most erotic moments of Vince's life as he watched Stuart play with him, while teasing himself against Vince's body.

Course, being Vince - it led to a very *Vince* observation. The sensual moment played out in silence, came to an end as he found himself saying, "You have the longest eyelashes."

A beat, a pause - did he really just say THAT? What the bloody hell was he....

Vince's building fluster was halted as Stuart burst out in laughter, giggling like a boy caught being very very bad. He laughed harder as Vince groaned, covering his face with his hands as he flushed brightly. Little, "no, no, no"'s escaped from between his fingers. His embarrassment served to entertain Stuart to no end as Vince wallowed in feeling like the biggest twat alive.

Pulling Vince's hands away, Stuart rolled his face in the hollow at the base of Vince's throat - his hair brushing over Vince's mouth, tickling his nose. Moving.... "Ahhh..." Stuart was moving again, working his cock over Vince's sensitized flesh - all the while licking the mark that he'd earlier placed on his friend's skin. "I am sooooo having you, Vincent Tyler."

He punctuated his statement by curling his fingers through the derangled and betangled spikes of Vince's hair, pulling his head back in the perfect position to run his tongue up the full length of Vince's throat. And then down, his tongue traveled in a hot moist glide until he was feasting at the fount of Vince's nipples - taking each into his mouth, one after the other - kissing them, licking - sucking until Vince pressed into the claim and moaned for more.

It was then, like that - as Vince lost his senses yet again, that Stuart reached down and deliberately pushed a finger inside of Vince's arse. Working it, through the bucking of Vince's hips, though the shaky gasps his actions caused in the other man - through the undulating acceptance of Vince's body as he teased at adding a second finger, still damp from their earlier play. He pulled back enough to watch Vince's face, to see the emotions crossing it - the longing shining from him like sunlight on water. "Feel that, Vince. Feel it, open for me. That's it."

Vince thrashed his head from one side to the other, his body sliding at record speed back into the storm of arousal - his cock filling rapidly, like a randy teen with a first crush as Stuart played his fingers over Vince's prostate. But then, Vince thought, this WAS his first crush. This was fucking Stuart Alan Jones. Fucking, fuck... Ahhh... "Fuck me. Stuart, please."

Stuart bit his lip, savoring the way Vince begged. He shook his head, panting himself as he reached for what they'd need. Making quick work of it, Stuart rose between Vince's thighs - stroking his hand over his sheathed cock, slicking himself with lube. Made ready, he pressed over Vince - pushing him into the bed with his body as Vince's legs circled round his hips. Holding himself up on his arms, Stuart held himself at the brink - nudging his cock at just the right spot - watching, looking, holding the sight of Vince just before they changed everything - no going back.

Mouth falling open, Vince moaned as Stuart pushed - as he trust in, inside - hard, hot, long. And the sound, the pull of Stuart's voice - "Take me in, Vince. Take me in. Deeper, yeah. Oh, fuck." - was enough to have Vince clinging to him as their bodies moved together. It wasn't slow, it wasn't gentle or kind - they were beyond that, the need too strong for soft and beautiful. It was a mass of jerking thrusts, grunts and curses - pounding in, out - in and out. Over and over as they slid into the rhythm of their desperation. Voices raised, eyes half closed - all closed, opening again as they fought, fought to see it all, know it all - fucking ALLLL.

It was slapping flesh, friction slick and clinging hands.

It was kisses well placed, misplaced and sloppy - devouring each other as their tongues tangled and took.

It was Vince ravished and half-mad. Stuart, possessing as he rode the possessed - mind windblown from the addiction that was Vince in his arms.

Wrecked they rode the wave, until with a harsh strike - the reward of ravishment crested onto the soar of their consciousness - leaving each man a wretched puddle, crying out and shaking as their bodies came slowly down from the blitz.

He couldn't move, couldn't say - anything. Vince at a loss for words. Stuart sliding from him, but not sliding away. The two of them, equals in the aftermath. Too frazzle-tired to work up the energy to explain what had caused it, both too pleased with it all to care as to why. They rested skin to skin, sticky and wet - and neither knew a thought to move.

Satisfied and sated as sleep seduced them, alike - the same.

Finis


End file.
